justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Just Dance 2019/@comment-32836638-20180825015915
Opinions for Gamescom Let's keep this short. Work Work - I really love the concept and the bridge, where the atmosphere feels so badass and fast, and how they really stepped up their game with the background for this one. I love the sunset lighting and how it reminds me of Follow the Leader. It kind of upsets me that it kind of feels like a Hey Mama but other than that, the routine is very fitting. Toy ''- I love the diva theme and how everything is royal. It feels like a 24K Magic theme done right, with the portraits of the chickens and just how it changes the view of the song. It feels perfect and it really showed how great Toy was. ''I Feel it Coming - ''I like how it feels like you're inside of a lava lamp, abstract but appealing to the eye. The choreo feels slow but it feels so good. ''Pac-Man - I get why people would hate this, I really do. But in all honesty, this could be a great song for kids and when you really just give up on your life you dance as a ghost from an arcade game. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) ''- The routine was nice, seeing how you can dance to this without a cane but you could level up your style with it. Very classy, and fancy. ''Water Me - This has to be my favorite of all the reveals. Probably because of it's eye candy like colors and theme, how motivating the song and choreo is, and how they perfectly avenged the panda, unlike last year's Daddy Cool. Sweet Sensation - Fun routine, weird costumes, wonderful background. Kind of doesn't make sense at all, but it gives me Time Warp vibes. Rhythm of the Night - I absolutely love this choreography, and how the whole routine looks like a little 90's VHS tape, or something of the latter. Nostalgic and very very fun to dance to. I'm Still Standing - I kind of dislike this, I like the theme and all; but the song's about how this man is still standing after the tormenting relationship with his partner. I'd like an alternate with the couple wearing the orange baseball cap. Familiar - Not really unique or special. I like the choreography, though. One Kiss - Feels like something Redoo would make. That's an insult, by the way. I mean, I wish they didn't make it three floating squares which change form; and instead just make it a whole holographic background which alter and change form; kind of like Fancy. New World - Ah, the best for last. Amazing concept, and the koi fishes which float around; the weird blue dragon; and letters floating around. Sounds horrible, but they blended it in and created a seamless and beautiful routine, along with an amazing dancer, and of course; a badass routine. Just Dance stepped their game up with the Gamescom reveals. I hope they continue this path!